1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to hand tools. More specifically, the invention relates to screwdrivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Screwdrivers are ubiquitous to almost any trade, do-it-yourself person, and homemaker. The assortments, types, and shaft widths and lengths vary widely. Persons with a significant number of screwdrivers can have difficulty locating the particular screwdriver to be used until the tip is found amidst other tools and items in a typical toolbox.
It would be advantageous to have designators attached to the screwdrivers for easy identification. Some screwdrivers provide such identification through textual labeling, such “#2 Phillips”, “15 Torx®” or “T15”, “Slotted” and other labels. Other screwdrivers have color coding on the handle, where a blue line or lines might indicate a Phillips type and red might indicate a slotted type. However, such marking can wear or become discolored and be difficult to read, or even obscured on the handles with paint, all of which cause impediments to the intended purpose of easy identification.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved identification of types of screwdrivers.